Defying Gravity
Defying Gravity from Wicked is featured in Wheels, the ninth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel and Kurt during the New Directions' first "diva-off" because Mr. Schuester thought about using the song at Sectionals. At first, he gives the part to Rachel. However, Kurt's father, Burt, learns that Kurt wanted the solo so he complains to Principal Figgins, and Will allows Kurt to audition for the solo. However, Kurt throws the competition by blowing the high F so that Burt won't have to endure more anti-gay calls or worse and he lets Rachel win. This song is the final track on Glee: The Music, Volume 1. The version covered is not the stage version but the pop version released by Idina Menzel. Three different versions of the song were released: the regular version with both Rachel and Kurt, a Rachel-only version, and a Kurt-only version. The Kurt and Rachel solo versions were released as singles, but they were not on Glee: The Music, Volume 1 and were instead released on Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One. Lyrics Rachel: Something has changed within me Something is not the same I'm through with playing by the rules Of someone else's game Kurt: ''' Too late for second guessing Too late to go back to sleep It's time to trust my instincts Close my eyes and leap! '''Rachel and Kurt: It's time to try defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity And you won't bring me down! Rachel: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so Kurt: Some things I cannot change But till I try, I'll never know! Rachel: Too long I've been afraid of Kurt: Losing love I guess I've lost Rachel and Kurt: Well, if that's love It comes at much too high a cost... I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down! I'd sooner buy defying gravity Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity I think I'll try defying gravity And you won't bring me down... Bring me down! Rachel: Ohhhhh, ohhhhh. Charts Source Reception Raymund Flandez of The Wall Street Journal ''praised Rachel's ''Defying Gravity audition, which he wrote: "leaves us wanting for more". Trivia *This is the first released Glee song which features Kurt. *The story of this song on Glee is based on an experience Chris Colfer had in high school, when despite his repeated requests in several years, his choir teacher refused to allow him to sing Defying Gravity song due to his gender, since Elphaba is a female character. However, his grandma allowed him to perform it at a church. *Rachel said that Defying Gravity is her ringtone. *This performance was the first "Diva Off" of the series. Gallery DefyingGravity.PNG Vlcsnap-788252.png Defying Gravity Hummelberry.jpg KurtDefyingG.jpg DGKurt.jpg DGRachel.jpg Defying.jpg Glee - Defying Gravity.jpeg DefyingGravity.jpg DefyingGravity111.jpg DefyingGravity1111.jpg defying.png Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left Navigational Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Season One Songs Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 1 Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One Category:Glee Songs